Por obligacion, ni los buenos días
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Porque desde el momento que supo que sería su esposo le odiaba y se esforzó por mantenerlo lejos. Pero tarde o temprano tenía que decirle lo que pensaba y darse cuenta que el rubio no era tan malo como pensaba...


Bien esto es algo que escribí hoy en la madrugada mientras leía fics sobre ellos. Astoria y Draco.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter pertenece a_ J.K Rowling_.

**La verdad siempre odie a Pansy y con Hermione, la verdad es linda, pero demasiado épico como para imaginar. Así que cuando conocí a Astoria no me pude intrigar en ver como la representaban, ya que hasta donde yo sé no se sabe mucho de ella y bueno aunque encontré unos fics muy buenos de su personalidad, no pude evitar escribir esto y expresar como veía yo el como pudieron ser las cosas.**

**Pues, espero que disfruten. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Por obligación, ni los buenos días...<strong>

Ella lo sabía desde el primer momento que lo vio. Ella lo sabía desde que su padre se lo dijo. Ella lo sabía desde que fue a Hogwarts en lugar de a Beauxbaton. Ella quería irse a Francia, quería llevar un lindo traje de seda azul y ser tratada como una princesa, en lugar de usar un uniforme negro y gris, que bien podía encontrar en cualquier escuela muggle. Sin embargo aquel era su destino y lo odiaba a él por ello. Lo odiaba cada segundo que transcurría lentamente en su existencia. Odiaba escuchar sus discursos de grandeza en la sala común. Por eso ella se iba de su propia casa y se refugiaba en lugares donde pudiera rodearse de Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors y hasta de Revenclaws. Escondía el símbolo de su casa siempre que podía y prefería morir de frío antes de usar esas bufandas verdes que la delataban.

Quería mantenerse lejos, anónima, para que él no la notara. Y parecía funcionar. Él no se percataba de su presencia o de su ausencia. Él tenía una novia. Su hermana era amiga de esa chica. Pansy Parkinson. Esa pobre ingenua que parecía amarlo con locura, propio de un amor adolescente. Esa bravucona loca que soñaba con lo que nunca tendrían. Con lo que ella tenía y no quería. Para ella, aquello no era una más que pura obligación. Por eso no tenía porque ser linda, no tenía que apoyarlo, ni hablarle, ni tenía que adorarlo como el resto de los Slytherins, porque al final de cuentas sería su esposa. Quería ignorarle todo el tiempo que fuera posible, pues su desdichado destino era pasar el resto de su vida con él. Con Draco Malfoy.

Las tardes siempre eran igual desde que había llegado. Apenas las clases se acababan, corría a quitarse la asquerosa ropa y dejarse quedarse con algo "decente", para luego refugiarse en la biblioteca o en algún lugar lejos del castillo. Con el torneo de los tres magos había tenido la oportunidad de socializar con chicas del Beauxbaton. Adoraba y envidiaba a esas jóvenes afortunadas y pasaba el mayor tiempo que podía con ellas, escuchando y preguntando como era la vida en Francia. Sin embargo en esa ocasión, encontró con desagrado como su hermana y su amiga, Pansy, estaban en la sala común. ¿No se suponía que deberían estar en el gran comedor idolatrando a Draco?

Intentó ignorar el hecho y pasar desapercibida, mas no lo logró. En un momento su plan falló.

—¿Sucede algo, Astoria? —Su hermana la veía con preocupación. No entendía que era lo que provocaba que la joven actuara como un fantasma. Pasaba siempre silenciosamente por la sala común. Juraría que lo hacía hasta de puntillas con tal de no ser notada. Pero esta vez no sería así, a como fuera lugar la integraría en su grupo. Si bien la morena era dos años menor que ellos, Daphne se había encargado de que su singular grupo aceptara a la alumna que apenas estaba en segundo año.

—Tengo mucho que estudiar. —La joven no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva al ver a su hermana acercarse a ella como quien va tras su presa.

—No, señorita. Esta vez no te me escaparas —le advirtió tomándola del brazo y jalándola no muy gentilmente.

Aquello fue humillante para la joven de cabello amielado. Más aun si contábamos con que Parkinson no dejaba de reír por la singular escena que daban las hermanas Greengrass.

—Daphne, ya... —murmuraba con rabia contenida. Entendía que su hermana mayor no lo hacía con mala intensión, pero aquello terminaría muy mal si continuaban.— Ni siquiera me dejaste cambiarme —se quejó, esperanzada de que aquello tuviera pudiera ganarle tiempo.

—No necesitas hacerlo, el uniforme te queda bien —le contestó sonriendo. Ya no la jaloneáva, pues Astoria había comenzado a caminar por su cuenta cuando la risa de Pansy se le hizo insoportable.

—Bien chicas, pongan su mejor cara y a disfrutar —declaró la Slytherin de cabello negro y corto, mientras abría las puertas del gran comedor como si fuera la estrella de la noche. Apenas y robo una o dos miradas, pues el acto fue prácticamente ignorado.— Que animo tienen aquí —se quejó con una mueca mientras caminaba hacía su mesa, donde la pandilla le esperaba. De tras de ella venían las hermanas, una Daphne que sonreía de forma altanera y una Astoria que miraba el suelo, dejando que su cabello le cubriera parte de su rostro.

—¡Bien, chicos. Ella es mi hermanita! —anunció con emoción la rubia, sin embargo al voltear a ver a Astoria descubrió con mala gana como su hermana se ocultaba con su cabello. Aquello era el colmo. ¿Por qué su hermana actuaba como una inadaptada social?

Crabbe y Goyle miraron burlonamente la escena sin dejar de comer. Draco por su parte apenas y levantó la vista para darle un vistazo, pero con la misma rapidez que le miró, se volvió a recostar sobre sus brazos cruzados en la mesa. Un silencio se formó en el pequeño grupo hasta que Pansy habló.

—Te dije, Daphne, ella no es como nosotros —declaró con una sonrisa superior, como si de verdad pensara que ella era más que la menor de las Greengras. La mayor de las hermanas frunció el ceño y bufó. Por más amiga que fuera de Pansy no iba a dejar que tratará así a su hermana.

—Mira, Pansy... —le advirtió sacando su varita de entre sus ropas. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la amenaza cierto rubio les interrumpió.

—¡Basta! Si la muchacha no quiere estar con nosotros, déjenla. —Malfoy había hablado con sencillez y fastidio. Minutos atrás el desdichado de Moody lo había transformado en un hurón y suficiente había tenido con esa humillación publica, como para que ahora su novia y su amiga se pusieran a pelear vulgarmente a mitad del gran comedor.

—Eso mismo digo yo, amor. —Pansy siempre le apoyaba en todo lo que dijera y en esa ocasión no era la excepción. Como si no hubiera pasado nada se sentó junto a Draco para abrazarlo.

—Pero, Draco... —Daphne estaba furiosa, pero los ojos grises de su amigo la tranquilizaron. El rubio no apoyaba a Pansy, simplemente estaba fastidiado y de mal humor. Sus ojos suplicaban por paz. Esta bien, ya luego se las cobraría con su "amiga". Volteó a ver a Crabbe y Goyle, los dos comían como si no hubiera un mañana.— ¿Astoria? —Volteó a ver a su hermana.

La castaña de ojos verdes tenía el ceño fruncido. Estaba furiosa. ¿Que demonios se creía Parkinson? ¿Se sentía mejor que ella, solo por ser novia de ese rubio pedante? No era más que una arrastrada, una perra faldera con vocación de alfombra.

A la rubia no le gusto ni una pisca la expresión de su hermana. Aun cuando ella misma quería matar a la morena de cabello corto, no quería problemas, no solo por Draco, si no porque si se peleaban en publico les quitarían puntos y les castigarían.

—¿Qué no sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea idolatrar a ese? —escupió finalmente Astoria sin apartar su mirada de la pareja. Los ojos grises del rubio se posaron en ella con algo de sorpresa y sosteniendo la mirada esmeralda, se incorporó sin ponerse de pie.

—Este, tiene su nombre. —Aun cuando la pregunta insultante había sido para su novia, algo en su ego se hirió cuando aquella chiquilla se había referido a él como "ese".

—¿Disculpa? —La voz de Pansy tembló de coraje. ¿Qué se creía esa mocosa para hablarle de aquella manera? ¿Qué a caso no sabía quien era ella? Ella era "La novia de Draco Malfoy"

—Me escuchaste ¿Qué no tienes más talento que actuar como un tapate? —volvió a ofenderle, pero sin apartar sus ojos de los grises que le miraban con intensidad, diversión y hasta admiración.

La sonrisa de Draco lo decía todo. Esa niña había llamado toda su atención. Nunca se había topado con alguien que fuera capaz de insultar tan cínicamente a otra persona, así como lo hacía él. La chiquilla era un buen espécimen, quizás no tenía aun un buen cuerpo, pero si se desarrollada así como su hermana... bueno, se la podía imaginar muy bien a su lado.

—Astoria, basta. Vayámonos. —Daphne jaló del brazo a su hermana.

—No, Daphne. Tú me trajiste aquí, así que ahora se aguantan. —Aquello sonó como una amenaza y solo provoco que el rubio riera con ganas. Sin duda alguna la chica era buena, tenia carácter.

—Tienes agallas Greengrass, no como tu hermana —se burló. El contacto visual seguía en pie. Los ojos grises no dejaban a los verdes y los verdes tampoco se alejaban de los grises.

—¡Draco! Me esta ofendiendo ¡Y tú la apoyas! —chilló Pansy.

—¿Cómo que no tengo agallas? —le siguió Daphne. Pero a Draco no parecía importarle mucho los reclamos de su amiga y su novia. Su único centro era esa mocosa altanera de ojos verdes. Esos ojos esmeraldas que no quería dejar de observar.

—¡Que insoportables! —La menor de los Greengrass no soportó como todo se basaba y giraba en torno a ese. A ese maldito que un día sería su esposo y que sin saberlo le había robado muchos sueños. Su hermana tampoco lo sabía. Aquello era un secreto entre sus padres, un secreto que ella descubrió el día su padre le explico el porque debía dejar el tonto sueño de ir a París, de estudiar Beauxbaton y convertirse en una bailarina profesional o una actriz. Draco Malfoy había frustrado sus sueños y lo había dirigido todo a un resignado futuro donde ella sería "La señora Malfoy" y su única función sería la de un tapete, justo como Pansy, porque eso era lo que esperaban de ella.

La chica no dijo más, rompió el contacto visual al girarse por completo y darles la espalda. La alborotada cabellera miel se ondeo en el aire de una manera déspota, dejándoles saber a los que les daba la espalda que les consideraba inferiores. Así pues salió del gran comedor maldiciendo el tiempo que había perdido y lo ridícula que se había visto. Ya después le pediría disculpas a su hermana, finalmente la pobre no tenía la culpa de ser amiga de una bola de ineptos.

**O—O—O**

Las semanas pasaron con normalidad después del incidente en el comedor. Su hermana seguía siendo la misma que seguía a Pansy a todos lados y Malfoy seguía con su arrogancia insoportable, que solo era superada por los aires de grandeza que se daba la novia del susodicho. Quien presumía una y otra vez lo maravilloso que era el vestido que usaría en el baile de navidad. Así como insinuaba que un día usaría un vestido de novia, junto a Draco.

Astoria seguía pasando como fantasma por la sala común de los Slytherin. Intentaba ignorar las platicas y demás cosas que tenían un potencial de estar relacionadas con Draco y Pansy. Se estaba irritando mucho, al grado que ya ni siquiera pasaba por la sala común, con permiso de Snape había adquirido un traslador que la llevaba desde cualquier parte del castillo a su dormitorio y si estaba en su dormitorio la llevaba a cualquier lugar del castillo. Así evitaba pasar por su los lugares de su casa y toparse con la pandilla de Malfoy.

Una tarde mientras se miraba en el espejo no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos grises de Malfoy. Debía admitir que era guapo, muy guapo y tenía un toque de perfecta elegancia, pero aquello no era suficiente para ella. Por muy guapo que fuera no podía perdonarle el hecho de que le había arruinado su vida. Queriendo o no, pero lo había hecho y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Dejó su cabello en paz y se lo amarro con una coleta. Volteó a ver la habitación y con cierto horror conprobo un detalle que aparentemente había dejado pasar por alto: Era la noche del baile de navidad. ¿Como lo había olvidado? Posiblemete el pasar todo su tiempo intentado ser invisible había provocado que olvidara ciertos detalles.

—Suficiente —se dijo a si misma poniéndose un abrigo. No pasaría la tarde o la noche allí. Escuchó murmullos, seguramente sus compañeras que estaban por arreglarse. No se quedaría ahí viendo como se ponían guapas y presumían sus citas. Era mejor partir ya.

¡YA! Apenas escucho la puerta rechinar, se abalanzó sobre el _traslador_ que tenía forma de collar y ni siquiera reparó sobre su destino. Por lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en el puente de piedra. Curiosamente estaba solo, juraría que el lugar debería de estar repleto de parejas entrando al primer piso ¿O a caso la entrada era por otro lado? Sin duda alguna debería recorrer más a menudo el castillo o un día se perdería.

—¿Greengrass? —Al parecer no estaba sola. Recargado en un costado de puente estaba Draco. Su atuendo no era nada fuera de lo común, pero evidentemente el apuesto chico estaba arreglado para ir al baile de navidad. Con un traje negro, una camisa de satin negro y una corbata verde, así como un abrigo negro que tenía como botones camafeos de serpientes, el rubio se veía muy bien.

—¿Malfoy? —contestó. Se sentía algo ridícula, su vestimenta no era lo que digamos lo mas glamuroso que alguien podía traer en una noche así. Ni en esa noche, ni nunca. Una camisa de tirantes color rosa, una pantalonera color azul que llegaba 15 centímetros por encima de sus tobillos, unas sandalias negras que solo combinaban con sus uñas, pues el abrigo que traía era blanco. Andaba hecha un arco-iris, y además de la ridiculez de sus colores, su ropa era de verano. Si no fuera por el abrió se estaría congelado.

—¿Dónde se te perdió la playa? —comentó burlonamente caminando hacía la chica.

—Se me perdió junto con tu novia —contestó con una mueca de fastidio.

—Si no fuera por todo el odio que me profesas, juraría que estas celosa.

—¿Celosa? ¿Odio? —la joven de cabellos miel levanto sus doradas cejas en una expresión de incomprensión.

—¿Crees que no lo noto? —dijo divertido.— Intentas pasar como un fantasma, de hecho ya ni siquiera pasas. Pero cuando aun pasabas, podía ver como fruncias el seño si yo estaba presente o como hacías muecas si Pansy hablaba. Además de que parece que te da alergía el uniforme.

—Oh... —Astoria no sabía que decir. ¿De verdad había sido tan evidente?

—¿Oh? ... ¿Por qué tanto desprecio contra los Slytherins? —la chica frunció la boca, y se preguntó mentalmente ¿Qué tan malo sería decir la verdad?

—¿Contra Slytherin? Nada. —¿Qué más daba? Finalmente un día le gritaría todo— ¿Contra Hogwarts? Todo. Yo debería estar en Beauxbaton

—¿Beauxbaton? —se sorprendió el rubio. Que no pudo evitar imaginar a la joven con esos vestidos de seda azul. ¡Oh, si! Valla que se vería bien con eso y más en unos años.

—Si ¿Te sorprende?

—No, bueno si. No te imagino ahí —mintió.— ¿Pero entonces, por qué estas aquí?

—Pues... —meditó un instante su respuesta. Si le decía la verdad posiblemente echaría a perder la "sorpresa". Pero si seguía callándose eso, juraría que terminaría loca y el día que se casaran lo mataría... No. Primero lo torturaría y luego le mataría mientras le gritara el como él había deshecho sus ilusiones. Sería mejor decirlo ahora y... ¿Quien sabe? A lo mejor y lo terminara matada ahora.— Por ti.

—¿Por mí? —eso era una broma. ¿Por qué demonios esa mocosa contestaba aquello? ¿A acaso se había dando cuenta de su interés y ahora intentaba seducirle? No, no podía. Era una chiquilla, posiblemente ni siquiera habría pensado en "esas" posibilidades.

—Si, por ti —le dedicó una mirada de odio.— Por nuestro estúpido compromiso y porque nuestros padres son unos ilusos. Por eso — tomó aire — por tener que "convivir" contigo es que estoy en este desdichado lugar y no en Francia. ¿Feliz?

—¿Qué?

—¿Estas sordo, Malfoy?... Yo-soy-tu-estúpida-prometida —dijo de forma cortante y llena de odio. Apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos. Estaba haciendo uso de todo su control para no comenzar a golpear al rubio frente a ella.

—¿Tú... que? —el cerebro de Malfoy trabajó a mil por hora y en unos segundos proceso la información que tardó otros segundos en asociar con las palabras que una vez le había dicho su padre: "_Toujours Pour, hijo. La sangre pura la perpetuaras con una joven pura y de buena familia._" Siempre había pesando que aquello era un consejo y que tiempo después cuando hablaban de "_esa joven noble_" se referían a Pansy. Como cuando su madre decía: "_En tu escuela debe haber alguna buena jovencita con quien algún día te casaras"_

Ahora las cosas habían tomado sentido. O al menos así lo intentaba ver, aunque no podía dejar de creer que en realidad era una mala broma. Volvió a enfocar su vista en la joven frente a él. Aquellas esmeraldas destellaban con rabia y lagrimas contenidas. Solo eso bastaba para que comprendiera que lo que acababa de decir era muy en serio. La chica se estaba amargando la existencia por esa razón. Mientras muchas matarían por ser la novia de Draco Malfoy y la misma novia del rubio mataría a quien se le intentara acercar, aquella niña moría por saber y resignarse a que sería la esposa del dragón.

—¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? —cuestiono con voz quebrada Astoria.— Te estoy diciendo como es que me arruinaste la maldita vida y como tus planes con Pansy también se arruinaron y... ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?

—¿Qué más quieres que diga? —soltó sin pensar, para en un parpadeo caer en cuenta que aquella frase era de esas que dejaban como un completo estúpido, además de ofender a la persona con quien se hablaba. De hecho, lo había escuchado antes en algún lugar "¿Como ofender a una chica en cinco palabras o menos?"

—Eres un idiota —musitó, con toda la intención de irse del lugar. Sin embargo una fría mano cubierta por un guante negro la detuvo.

—¿Como sabes eso?

—¿Lo de que eres un idiota? — preguntó con burla, intentando apartar el llanto.— No hay que ser un genio Malfoy.

—No, tonta. —Frunció el ceño ante la respuesta.— Hablo de nuestro compromiso.

—Lo escuché cuando eramos muy chicos, lo comprobé cuando fuiste a casa hace dos años con mi hermana, tus gorilas y Pansy. Y me lo dijo mi padre mientras yo suplicaba que me dejaran ir a Beauxbaton. Pero descuida, no lo piensan hacer publico hasta que tenga 17. Así que disfruta, Draco. Aun tienes 5 años de libertad.

—¿Por qué no disfrutas tú? —cuestionó ignorando la ironía y desprecio de las palabras de la joven.

—¿Qué voy a disfrutar? Estoy en un lugar que no me gusta, rodeada de gente que no me gusta, haciendo cosas que no me gustan y como tu mismo has dicho: "viviendo como un fantasma" —concluyo sin poder evitar que un sollozo se le escapara. A pesar de que siempre creyó que el día que dijera todo eso le terminaría golpeando o encantando o matando con la barita, lo cierto es que había dicho todo con mucha fluidez y solo había podido llorar, más aun al ver la expresión confundida de Draco.

—Oye, preciosa — se tomó más de la confianza que se le ofrecía, pero así era él — Sé que este lugar apesta, pero ¿Te has tomado la molestia de conocerlo? — no es que abogara por el lugar, de hecho ni él mismo le gustaba estar allí, pero debía admitir que tenía lo suyo. Pero sobre todo, se le estaba partiendo el corazón al ver llorar a la niña.

Sí, Draco Malfoy tenía un corazón, uno que se estaba sintiendo muy mal al saber todo el daño que le había causado a una inocente criatura y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera era consciente de eso. Si le hubieran preguntado, la joven estaría mejor en Beauxbaton, finalmente eran puras mujeres ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Era como estar en un convento, a no ser que la chiquilla resultara lesbiana. Pero fuera de eso ¿Qué tenía de malo? Si en sus manos hubiera estado la decisión hubiera dejado que Astoria se fuera a París, a Italia a donde quisiera.

—¿Y que de bueno puede tener este lugar? —se bufó, tallándose la cara.

—¿Yo? —sonrió de lado, intentando animar a la castaña.

—No me hagas reír —suspiró fastidiada.

—Justamente, eso busco —contestó y se quitó los guantes para pasar su fría y suave mano por el rosto de la pequeña.— ¿Por qué no intentas verle el lado bueno a las cosas? —Pregunto sin dejar de acariciar el bello e infantil rostro. Debía admitir que la niña era linda y que se volvería una mujer hermosa, además tenía buen carácter. Si sus padres los habían comprometido debía ser por algo. Algo más de intereses económicos y la pureza de sangre. Al menos eso quería pensar. Aunque no le desagradaba para nada lo de "Astoria Malfoy", tenía clase, eso que ni que, a diferencia de "Pansy Malfoy", no Señor, aquello sonaba como burla, era mejor Astoria.

— Porque todo lo que he hecho últimamente, ha sido a la fuerza — se quejó con un suspiro de resignación.

—¿A la fuerza? A la fuerza no se dan ni los buenos días —dijo burlonamente el rubio mientras abrazaba a la chiquilla de apenas 12 años. Bueno fuera como fuera, tenía una buena razón para seguir adelante pasara lo que pasara. El futuro le prometía algo muy bello y de su cuenta corría que nada lo arruinara.

—Y que lo digas —musitó acurrucándose en los cálidos brazos de Draco. Quizás no era tan malo ser su prometida, finalmente ella misma lo había dicho, aun les quedaban 5 años sin compromisos y muchas cosas podían pasar. Pero sin del presente hablábamos, le estaba agradando mucho estar en compañía de esos ojos grises.

—Buenas noches —le susurró, dándole un beso en la frente. Aun no era tiempo para aprovecharse de la situación, de hecho, no quería aprovecharse de la situación. Su prometida o no, quería conquistarla y para eso necesitaba ir despacio. La soltó para irse, pero se detuvo esperando que le contestara la despedida.

—Iras con Pansy al baile ¿Cierto? —Fue la respuesta simple que recibió el rubio. La joven no se volteó a verlo.

—Así es. Aun es mi novia —contestó, no muy seguro de que aquello fuera lo correcto.

—Diviértete —la respuesta volvió a ser corta y simple, mientras ella seguía mirando hacía algun lugar desde el puente de piedra.

—¿No tienes con quién ir al baile? —preguntó extrañado. La chica solo volteó a sonreírle, como diciéndole "Anda, vete. Lo digo de buena manera."— ¿No tienes con quien ir? —insistió sin moverse de su lugar.

—Malfoy ve con Pansy, en serio —aquello confirmo el pensamiento del Slytherin: La chica no tenía con quien ir, nadie mayor la había invitado. Miró su reloj y pensó. El baile ya había empezado, posiblemente si aparecía en esos momentos lo único que obtendría serían gritos.

—Dudo ser bien recibido —comentó, volviendo acercar a abrazar a Astoria.— Si tengo que aguantar un drama, al menos que valga la pena la justificación —finalizó hundiendo su rostro en la melena color miel.

—Si claro, eso... ¿O quieres ocultar el hecho de que no sabes bailar? —se burló la joven, intentando cambiar el ambiente. Las cosas se estaban tornando demasiado intimas y románticas para su gusto. Ella no sentía nada por Draco, no aun. Simplemente lo estaba empezando a tratar y no le gustaba que las cosas fueran tan... tan de prisa.

—¿Eso crees? — rió sonoramente al tiempo que giraba a la niña para tenerla de frente. Su primer impulso era tomarla de la cintura y bailar con ella, pero al ver esas esmeraldas llenas de confusión, entendió que aun cuando él mismo se propuso ir despacio, parecía que no lo estaba consiguiendo.— Iré a bailar con tu hermana para que luego le puedas preguntar lo buen bailarín que soy —le contestó con una sonrisa al tiempo que la soltaba y ahora si, se alejaba del puente de piedra para ir al gran comedor.

—Buenas noches, Draco —murmuró para si misma.— _"Quizás un día te pueda dar los buenos días"_ —pensó.

Aun era demasiado pronto para cambiar su concepto sobre él. Aunque admitía que en esa noche el rubio había perdido su desprecio. Aja. Así era. No se había ganado su afecto, pero al menos ya no le odiaba y quizás un día podía llegar a quererle ¿No?

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje... espero que no me cuelguen. Espero que les gustara aunque fuera un poco y dejen comentarios por favor ^^. ¿Qué tal? ¿Algún Review? ¿Galletitas o crucius?<strong>


End file.
